


小破车

by Rasamaki



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasamaki/pseuds/Rasamaki
Kudos: 6





	小破车

富久田保津，现役在逃愉快杀人犯，此刻正骑在一位女警身上。  
本堂町小春，现役在职重案组刑警，此刻正被犯人压在身下。  
其实就是好死不死的，本堂町追查到了富久田，正准备把他给逮捕时，却被狡诈的富久田反将一军，此刻被绑成了个螃蟹。  
富久田正准备给警方来点颜色看看，准备用之前相同的手法杀死眼前的女警时，喜闻乐见的，他发情了。  
一转攻势。  
这就很难受了，富久田只觉得下腹发热发痛，涨得不行不行，后面也空落落的，恨不得现在就把电钻捅进去堵上也行。啊，但是场面一定不太好收拾。富久田也顾不得许多，只是自己躺到地上，用手指就开始往下面探。  
而被捆着，躺在刑具上的本堂町，就这么安静看着富久田由一脸愉快犯准备杀人的样子，变成了一个已经开始伸手自己玩弄自己后面的饥渴bitch。怎么说呢，虽说从警年数不多，但是这种景象应该也挺少见的吧，她想。  
虽然眼前有个omega在发情，但是这并不影响本堂町。当然，如果她是Alpha，或许此时已经和那个地上的家伙滚到一起，可她只是个beta，得益于警方的自控力训练以及定时服抑制剂的好习惯，此刻她已经在脑子里构想出了三种把眼前漏洞百出的家伙抓捕归案的想法。  
身为beta其实不需要吃抑制剂，但她就怕意外发生。比如眼前这种情况。对方的后穴就这么暴露在空气里，粉嫩嫩的，时不时收缩一下，带着浑身一阵颤抖。对方的脸早已泛红，喘着粗气，似乎嫌手指也不够了，右手开始套弄起前面立起来的性器，左手则徒劳地在地上抓着些什么，试图拿什么把自己给填满。  
本堂町咽了一口口水。当然她也没停下用藏着的刃片摩擦绳子。她选择把视线粘在天花板上，好让自己不要在意那个人。可是声音，气味，一旦不看那个人之后似乎变得更加明显，本堂町只觉得有人往自己的脑子里倒灌进滚烫的蜂蜜，她也开始难受了。  
明明只是beta。  
“喂……喂，那边的小姐。你，啊哈，就这么冷淡吗？”富久田努力撑起身子，让自己靠在角落里得以降低一点体温，“真是的，人民警察，不应该帮帮遇到困难的民众吗？”  
“你可不是普通民众。”本堂町终于磨断了绳子，揉揉手腕，跳下刑具，“不过要感谢你的困难，才给了我抓捕你的机会。”  
富久田见她逃脱，只是加快了自亵的速度:“真奇怪，呼，明明我可是有乖乖在吃抑制剂呢。警察小姐，是不是因为你的信息素跟我特别合拍啊？要不要，和我来一次？”  
最后几个字尤为甜腻喑哑，他还故意将自己的后穴撑开，露出胜券在握的笑。  
糟了，糟了，糟了。本堂町只觉得自己似乎被看透了，她本来就不太能迈动的步子，这下是牢牢粘住了。  
做就做，反正这家伙也跑不掉。本堂町犹豫了不到一秒，就扯了领带，揉了揉手腕。  
“唔，你不脱裤子的吗……？！唔！”富久田本来在情欲的迷蒙中，结果本堂町反手就将他翻过来，先给他屁股来了一下，打得他又懵又痛。  
还有点爽。  
本堂町看见对方猛烈地抖了一下，忍不住轻笑一声，这才脱了裤子。她的性器并不算大，很标准的beta，可她还不打算直接进入对方，只是故意用手指在对方的后穴打圈。  
富久田急得想要直接把对方按到坐上去，可是现在一点力气也无，只能如搁浅的鱼一样喘息着，并且祈祷这个女警最好能说话算话地操他一顿。  
可本堂町看见对方下意识地往她身上贴的样子，便知道这家伙已经失去他引以为傲的高智商了，更是拖沓。手上抚弄过对方的锁骨，肚脐，人鱼线，可是就是不着急挺进去，只是让火烧得富久田无法思考。  
富久田只觉得对方每一次触碰都在炸开一朵烟花，电流乱窜，快感如海浪一般连绵不绝地抽打着他的理智。他有些后悔让这个警官来做什么了，分明让他更加难受了。  
“快点……”富久田试图用手扶住她的性器往自己体内摁，可却被对方以更快的速度反铐住。  
这下子，本能反应让富久田憋得眼泪花都出来了。omega的人权呢？！这算滥用私刑！  
就这么折磨着对方，富久田先射了出来。他止不住发颤，仅仅是因为这一次高潮实在是让人难受得在天堂地狱间来回折腾。  
“这下能听话了。”本堂町似乎露出了些满意的笑，这才把自己硬邦邦的性器给一气挺了进去。对方的穴肉柔软温热，将其紧紧吸附，如同抓住了救命稻草一样痴缠着本堂町的分身。  
本堂町蹙眉，她意识到自己如果不把控好，恐怕就先输给他了。富久田则是在度秒如年的煎熬后终于被喂了一口，直接就叫出了声。  
“嗯，嗯，快点……女警小姐……你……唔，虽然是beta……但是，唔，很强……”富久田跪在地上，被撞得说话断断续续。他只是夹得越来越紧，让对方抽插起来更加费劲。  
“夹这么紧做什么，放松些！”本堂町在第三次出入不顺畅后，拍了对方屁股一下。  
富久田闷哼了一声，努力让自己不要绷紧，娇喘的声音如同呜咽。  
当然，本堂町不会就这么简单放过他，继续用手套弄着富久田的性器，双重攻击着富久田的敏感处。富久田已经控制不住自己的口水和眼泪花了，明明平时都是和alpha做，还觉得不满足，偏偏和一个beta做，却爽到不得了。  
明明上一秒还是任人宰割的鱼肉，下一秒就是在他身后耕耘的beta，这种反差感让富久田又硬了起来。  
“唔，作为omega，你硬得很快啊。”本堂町如同在研究他的身体一般，停下来仔细看。  
富久田的身体更加滚烫了，他恨不得求背后的姑奶奶不要停，但是话还没出口，却被本堂町捂住了嘴。  
“不要说话。好吵。”本堂町如同骑马一般，不断挺动腰肢。她纤细的身体在富久田这样高大的身躯后挺动，颇有艺术感。  
只要继续做就行，富久田选择乖一点。他选择全心全意享受这份快乐。可当他要射第二次的时候，本堂町感觉到了他的颤动，提前用手指摁住他的马眼。  
“唔……！你做什么！”这下富久田急了，他挣扎起来，“快，快放开！”  
本堂町只是看着对方终于露出了慌张的样子，忍不住笑了起来。她将身体贴在对方背后，另一只手手腕一转，不断摩挲挑弄着他的两颗卵蛋。  
完了，今天我迟早炸在这……富久田感觉自己看见了那座桥。由于长久的发情让他失了体力，他软软倒下，大口喘息，试图让自己的脑子有足够氧气。  
在射出来之后，富久田只觉得脑子发麻。而后在不断的撞击之下，他脑子里就剩下一个念头。  
这是假的beta吧。  
还是自己之前玩过的alpha太差。  
还是……  
和这个女警小姑娘相性太好？  
……  
完了，自己居然，有点想向这个家伙……求饶。  
……  
等到富久田平复后，他也不去整理自己凌乱的衣衫，只是看着手上的铐子。  
“这么无情吗？”富久田依旧有些喘，倒也没什么不满，“明明刚刚才做完。”  
“我是警察。”本堂町整理自己的衣冠。外套的口袋里不小心滚出来了一个瓶子。她急忙去收，却没躲过富久田的眼。  
那是一瓶催情剂，气化型。  
估计这小丫头是想利用他omega的身份，诱使他发情，然后把他逮捕了吧。所以故意让自己被抓，可谓是兵行险着。  
“和我做，不在你的计划内吧？”富久田只觉得自己身上满是对方的樱花气息。明明是beta，信息素的气味居然也能如此强烈？话说这么温柔的信息素，做起来倒是很凶残啊。  
“是呢，你就随便猜去吧。”本堂町最后扔给他一张纸，叫他自己把自己处理干净。  
“真是，冷血的家伙呢。”富久田苦笑。


End file.
